Torn Wings and Crooked Halos
by Jim and Molly
Summary: In an alternate universe where Jim Moriarty is a demon and Molly Hooper is an angel, there's sure to be conflict when these two come in contact with one another.


The angel and the demon's relationship had only recently started when she'd spotted him in her meadow. Sure, it wasn't really _her_ meadow, but she often considered it as her own. It was away from anywhere where humans typically visited or lived and she'd never been disturbed there, sitting around and playing with the flowers. She was plucking some of the many wildflowers that grew in the field, when she spotted the demon silently sitting underneath a tree.

He must have landed there when she was gently flapping her white wings to send her last flower floating up into the air and occasionally being carried by the breeze. Deciding to be kind to even the lowly demon, she sent a flower sailing his way, causing it to settle on his suit leg. He simply stared at it, gaze flat.

The angel frowned when he gave no reaction and sent two more floating his way and landing on the lapels of his jacket. Again, no reaction.

Determined to cheer him up, or at least get a reaction for her own curiosity's sake, she continuously sent small white flowers his way until he was practically covered in them. When she thought that he'd finally decided to play along, the flowers began to turn grey and then black, all of the them wilting.

She let out a sigh but continued on with her flowers, causing them to float about in the wind but resolving not to send anymore to the demon. As she plucked a few more and sent them billowing about, it seemed as though a few were ending up near him and she noticed that he was twitching his wings slightly to change their trajectory.

The demon gave her a predatory smile and then with a loud flap of his wings sent a black flower floating back to her, landing in her lap. She picked it up and it turned white again before she sent it back along with a curious gaze.

He was a playful demon it seemed.

The flower landed on his head and he looked up at it sullenly for a moment and then, as if he considered it an appropriate reaction, grabbed the flower and sent the then black version back to her.

She smiled softly as it returned to her and she softly plucked it from midair before tucking it behind her ear, turning it white again.

He stood up and approached her, fresh-pressed suit now apparent as he stood in front of her, looking down at the angel as she gazed up at him. He introduced himself and she returned the favor, a small smile on her face the entire time.

After a few moments of silence, she was never the best at the art of conversation, the demon suggested they go play with the humans. She frowned and shook her head; humans were to be helped, not to be played with.

So he suggested they go play with some animals in the woods. Again, she shook her head, taking a step back. There was a reason angels didn't associate with demons. She quickly made an excuse and walked away from him, wings folded up against her back in slight anxiety. It was never a good idea to associate with demons.

She made her way to the humans, the poor creatures who couldn't even see her wings, and silently attempted to cheer people up. She made a couple's kite fly higher, prevented a man from dropping a bouquet of roses he was taking home, and handed a balloon to a passing group of children.

As she was walking down the street she heard a loud pop and looked behind her, frowning when she saw the children's balloon popped. Looking back up the street, she saw that the roses were dead and that the kite was spiraling out of control, due to crash any second. The more the angel looked, the more she saw the damage caused by someone, something.

The demon suddenly appeared at her side, having snuck up on her and he smirked when she let out a started yelp when she caught sight of his close proximity.

She questioned him, asking why he undid all her tiny miracles and he asked her why not.

She asked him why he was following her, and he asked her why not.

She told him that angels and demons weren't supposed to associate with one another and he laughed at her. He told her that he never associated with anyone but himself, let alone an innocent little angel.

The angel spoke up and said that she dealt with death every day. She was one of the many angels of death.

The demon tilted his head before sneering at the humans around them and then suggested they go somewhere less tainted. She went along with it, if not to keep him from getting violent.

They ended up sitting on a rooftop looking over the city, the angel telling the demon about how she guided people to their death. She did natural deaths, old age, heart attacks, strokes, things of that type. She calmed the people down so that their last moments were peaceful and positive and they didn't fear death as an end. It was simply a new beginning.

He listened to what she said and then scoffed at the very end. He told her that death was indeed the end, being in the dammed afterlife that is.

She asked why he considered the afterlife dammed.

He told her that you were either expected to do good all the time and if you didn't, you were immediately marked as unworthy and cast down.

The angel paused and then looked at him, asking him why he had been considered unworthy, and he told her that his only crime was living when he was supposed to be dead.

She looked down; she told him that she was living.

He rolled his eyes, flapping his wings lightly in amusement. He told her what she was doing wasn't living, it was dying.

She frowned and told him that she wasn't, she enjoyed what she did.

He asked her if she liked killing people and she corrected him by saying that she enjoyed helping people find peace.

The demon told her it was the same thing.

She stayed silent and curled one of her wings along her side, pulling a feather loose and spinning it between her fingers.

He asked her if she thought she was living and she said she was.

He asked her if she was sure and she told him she wasn't, not anymore. The demon opened his wings and caught the feeling of the wind against his wings, glancing down at her.

She asked him why he did this, why he followed her, why he was in the field in the first place and he told her he was simply looking for something to do, that when you're dammed that you choose angels to drag down with you.

She looked up and him, letting go of her feather. She asked him why he chose her.

He told her that she was the only angel who seemed to believe whole-heartedly in what they were doing and that she'd be the most fun to bring down. She looked away before looking back over at him, expecting his cold stare to be focused on her but instead it was out on the horizon.

She asked if running away was an option and he told her that she should try flying instead but if she did that he might just rip her wings off.


End file.
